vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Staffel Acht
Die achte Staffel von Vampire Diaries wurde am 11. März 2016 bekannt gegeben. Am 23.07.2016 wurde auf der Comic-Con in San Diego bekanntgegeben, dass dies die letzte Staffel von Vampire Diaries sein wird und dass sie nur 16 Folgen haben wird. http://www.serienjunkies.de/news/vampire-diaries-staffel-letzte-77234.html Die Serie wird am 16. Oktober auf The CW starten. http://www.serienjunkies.de/news/vampire-diaries-staffel-letzte-77234.html Inhalt Während Damon und Enzo verschwunden sind, versuchen ihre Freunde in Mystic Falls, eine Lösung für das Problem zu finden. Dabei ahnen sie nicht, dass sie es letztlich mit einem Feind zu tun bekommen, der nicht von dieser Welt ist... Handlung Damon und Enzo sind immer noch verschwunden und werden von der Sirene Sybil beeinflusst. Beide versuchen gegen sie anzukämpfen und ihre Menschlichkeit zu bewahren. Sybil wird wiederum vom Teufel Arcadius dazu gezwungen, böse Menschen aufzusuchen und ihre Seelen an ihn zu übergeben. Caroline und Alaric haben die neue Nanny Seline eingestellt, die sich später als Sybils "Schwester" herausstellt und auf der Suche nach ihr ist. Die beiden wurden vor tausenden vor Jahren aus ihrem Dorf verbannt, weil sie hellsehen konnten. Um zu überleben haben sie und Sybil, zunächst unwissend, Menschenfleisch gegessen. Als Sybil dies erfuhr wollte sie sich umbringen und Seline ging einen Deal mit Cade ein: Sie versprachen ihm für ihn zu dienen, und ihm böse Seelen zu übergeben die dann bei ihm in der Hölle leiden sollen, wenn er im Gegenzug ihnen ewiges Leben schenkt. So wurden sie zu übermenschliche Sirenen. Damon findet später heraus, dass Seline Alarics Kinder Lizzie und Josie für sich selbst und ihre Schwester ersetzen will, damit sie endlich frei von Cade sind. Stefan findet dies ebenfalls heraus und bietet sich und Damon anstelle von den Zwillingen an. Gemeinsam stellen sie ihre Gefühle aus und suchen für Cade nach verdammten Seelen. Dadurch leidet Stefans und Carolines Verlobung, aber auch Bonnie und Enzos Beziehung. Bonnie schafft es aber, dass Enzo seine Gefühle wieder einstellt und die beide verreisen. Enzo will Bonnie dazu überreden ein Vampir zu werden, damit sie beide für immer zusammen sind, aber Bonnie weigert sich. Stattdessen kommt ihr die Idee, dass Enzo das Heilmittel nehmen kann. Matt findet seinen Vater Peter Maxwell wieder und erfährt, dass seine Familie väterlicherseits die ursprünglichen Gründer von Mystic Falls sind. Damon tötet Tyler und lässt Matt die Leiche suchen. Durch eine Beeinflussung läutet Matt die Glocke der Kirche von Mystic Falls und öffnet somit teilweise das Tor zur Hölle. Cade kommt zurück in die Welt der Lebenden und tötet Sybil und Seline, da er sie nicht mehr für nützlich hält. Um ihn zu töten, findet die Clique heraus, dass es einen Dolch gibt, der aus seinen Knochen hergestellt wurde. Zunächst wollen sie ihm aber das Heimittel geben und Bonnie und Enzo wollen es aus Elenas Blut entnehmen. Stefan, der immer noch seine Gefühle ausgestellt hat, will in Cades Auftrag Elena töten um Damon zu bestrafen. Dabei tötet er Enzo und kriegt von Bonnie das Heilmittel verpasst. Durch ihren Schmerz erschafft Bonnie eine neue Dimension für Enzo und erlangt ihre Kräfte teilweise zurück. Er landet somit nicht in der Hölle und kann immer noch mit Bonnie kommunizieren. Stefan wird wieder ein Mensch und hat starke Schuldgefühle. Kai schafft es aus der Hölle zu entkommen, leidet aber darunter, dass die Hölle nach seiner Seele ruft und er demnach "auseinander fällt". Er entführt Elenas Körper und will mit Cade einen Deal ausmachen. Bonnie schafft es aber, ihn mit Hilfe der Zwillinge in eine neue Gefängniswelt zu schicken und Stefan erdolcht Cade. In der Folge "We're Planning a June Wedding" heiraten Stefan und Caroline und Bonnie ist ihre Trauzeugin. Katherine ist nach Cades Tod die neue Höllenführerin geworden und hat Matts Mutter Kelly dazu beauftragt, die Hochzeit zu sprengen und ihre Tochter Vicki dazu, die Glocke 12 mal zu läuten. Somit würde über Mystic Falls Höllenfeuer ausbrechen. Bonnie und die Zwillinge werden fast getötet aber schaffen es mit Magie, Kellys Feuer zu löschen, aber Bonnie kippt um und stirbt. Sie trifft Elena wieder und diese bittet sie, zurück zu gehen und ihr Leben zu leben. Enzo unterstützt Elena und Bonnie kommt wieder zurück. Im Serienfinale taucht Katherine wieder auf, kann aber genau wie Cade, mit einem Dolch aus ihren Knochen getötet werden. Damon will es übernehmen, muss dabei aber bei Katherine bleiben und im Höllenfeuer verbrennen. Er manipuliert Stefan dazu, ihm diese Aufgabe zu überlassen, unwissend das er Eisenkraut genommen hat. Als das Höllenfeuer ausbricht, versucht Bonnie es zurück zu schicken scheint aber nicht stark genug zu sein. Sie bekommt Unterstützung von ihrer Grams und anderen Bennett-Hexen. Katherine muss im Höllenfeuer sterben, und genau dann erdolcht werden wenn es ausbricht. Nur so kann die Hölle zerstört werden. Kurz bevor Damon sie erdolcht, taucht Stefan von hinten auf, injiziert ihm das Heilmittel und übernimmt den Part. Kurze Zeit später trifft er auf Elena und erzählt ihr was passiert ist: Er hat Damon das Heilmittel gegeben, damit es durch seinen Tod nicht verschwindet und sich geopfert. Außerdem wollte er Damon die Chance geben, irgendwann vielleicht doch mit Elena ein menschliches Leben haben zu können. thumb Später erfährt man, dass Stefan das ewige Leben zunächst mit Lexi verbracht hat, und dann mit Damon der ebenfalls Frieden gefunden hat. Elena und Damon haben geheiratet, und Elena hat nach ihrem Tod ihre Eltern, Onkel John und Jenna wieder gesehen, denn Bonnie hatte es geschafft, den Zauber aufzuheben. Bonnie ist durch die Welt gereist, und hat ihr Versprechen an Enzo gehalten ihr Leben zu genießen. Matt ist Sheriff geworden, und Tyler hat mit Vicky zusammen Frieden gefunden. Darsteller Hauptdarsteller * Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore (16/16) * Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore (16/16) * Candice Accola als Caroline Forbes (16/16) * Kat Graham als Bonnie Bennett (14/16) * Michael Malarkey als Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John (13/16) * Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan (12/16)/Ethan Maxwell (1/16) * Matt Davis als Alaric Saltzman (12/16) Nebendarsteller * Nathalie Kelley als Sybil (11/16) * Tierney Mumford als Lizzie Saltzman (11/16) (Stimme in 8.02) * Lily Rose Mumford als Josie Saltzman (11/16) * Kristen Gutoskie als Seline (9/16) http://www.serienjunkies.de/news/originals-serienscpfer-ber-zeitsprung-staffel-77112.html http://www.myfanbase.de/vampire-diaries/spoiler/ * Demetrius Bridges als Dorian Williams (9/16) * Wolé Parks als Cade (8/16) * Joel Gretsch als Peter Maxwell (8/16) (Archivaufnahme in 8.13) * Nina Dobrev als Elena Gilbert (7/16) (Archivaufnahmen in 8x01, 8x02, 8x03, 8x07 & 8x09)/Katherine Pierce (1/16) * Michael Trevino als Tyler Lockwood (6/16) (Körper in 8.04, Archivaufnahmen in 8.09) * Allison Scagliotti als Georgie Dowling (4/16) * Sammi Hanratty als Violet Fell (4/16) (Archivaufnahme in 8x12) Gastdarsteller * Chris Wood als Kai Parker (3/16) * Marguerite MacIntyre als Elizabeth "Liz" Forbes (3/16) * Kayla Ewell als Vicki Donovan (3/16) * Jasmine Guy als Sheila Bennett (2/16) * Jaz Sinclair als Beatrice Bennett (2/16) * Jason MacDonald als Grayson Gilbert (2/16) (Archivaufnahme in 8.03) * Erin Beute als Miranda Sommers-Gilbert (2/16) (Archivaufnahme in 8.03) * Steven R. McQueen als Jeremy Gilbert (1/16) * Sara Canning als Jenna Sommers (1/16) * David Anders als John Gilbert (1/16) * Jodi Lyn O’Keefe als Josette Parker (1/16) * Arielle Kebbel als Lexi Branson (1/16) * Natashia Williams als Lucy Bennett (1/16) * Melinda Clarke als Kelly Donovan (1/16) * Persia White als Abby Bennett Wilson (1/16) * Evan Gamble als Henry Wattles (1/16) * Tristin Mays als Sarah Nelson (1/16) * Alexandra Chando als Tara (1/16) * Aisha Duran als Virginia St. John (1/16) * Dietrich Teschner als Buck (1/16) * Katrina Norman als Cindy (1/16) * Maria Howell als Ayana (1/16) * Jen Harper als Die Hexe der Fünf (1/16) * Bob Banks als Tikis Großvater (1/16) Episodenliste Trivia * Hauptantagonist: Das Monster der Waffenkammer * Jeder Folgenname wird (im Englischen) aus einem Zitat der ersten Staffel bestehen. * Mit der achten Staffel wird Vampire Diaries die längste laufende Vampirserie sein, da True Blood und Buffy nach 7 Staffeln beendet wurden. * Dies wird die letzte Staffel von Vampire Diaries sein. ** Kat Graham wird die Serie nach dieser Staffel verlassen. ** Laut Ian Somerhalder wird es auch seine letzte Staffel sein. ** Nina Dobrev hat gesagt, dass sie am Ende zurückkehren würde, um Elenas Geschichte zu beenden. ** Julie Plec sagte zum Ende der Serie: "Wir haben es alle diskutiert und haben die Entscheidung getroffen, es jetzt zu beenden. Dies wird die letzte Staffel von The Vampire Diaries sein. Das Ende ist bittersüß und emotional und wir werden alle weinen. Es war eine schöne Zeit... Macht Euch auf eine epische Fahrt gefasst." http://www.serienjunkies.de/news/vampire-diaries-staffel-letzte-77234.html * Julie Plec über eine Rückkehr von Kai Parker: "Jeden Tag erwägen wir im Writers' Room mögliche Comebacks für ihn. Eines Tages werden wir vielleicht ein gutes finden." http://www.serienjunkies.de/news/originals-serienscpfer-ber-zeitsprung-staffel-77112.html ** Am Ende der Episode "What Are You?" taucht Kai wieder auf. * Kristen Gutoskie übernimmt eine Rolle als Nanny, wahrscheinlich für Josie und Lizzie Saltzman. Die Figur heißt Seline und ist ein netter, mütterlicher Typ, der alles für ihre neue Familie tun würde. http://www.serienjunkies.de/news/originals-serienscpfer-ber-zeitsprung-staffel-77112.html http://www.myfanbase.de/vampire-diaries/spoiler/ ** Dies stellt sich als Fassade heraus, denn Seline wollte die Zwillinge eigentlich an Cade übergeben. * Es wird eine neue Figur namens Sybil geben, die unsterblich ist und ihre Kräfte einsetzt, um andere zu kontrollieren und um ihre Spielchen mit ihnen zu treiben. http://www.myfanbase.de/vampire-diaries/spoiler/ * 10 ehemalige Cast-Mitglieder werden zurückkehren. https://twitter.com/taranelliott/status/757799417546022912 * Es gibt Rückkehr-Pläne für Nina Dobrev (Elena Gilbert), Steven R. McQueen (Jeremy Gilbert) und Michael Trevino (Tyler Lockwood). ** Michael Trevino taucht als Tyler Lockwood in You Decided That I Was Worth Saving auf ** Nina Dobrev taucht als Elena Gilbert in Archivaufnahmen auf, doch im Finale kehrt sie als Elena und Katherine zurück * Mit nur 16 Episoden ist dies die kürzeste Staffel der ganzen Serie Medien Galerie Staffel_Acht_Poster_1.jpg Stefan_Staffel8_Poster_1.jpg Stefan_Staffel8_Poster_2.jpg Damon_Staffel8_Poster_1.jpg Damon_Staffel8_Poster_2.jpg Damon_Staffel8_Poster_3.jpg Caroline_Staffel8_Poster_1.jpg Bonnie_Staffel8_Poster_1.jpg Bonnie_Staffel8_Poster_2.jpg Matt_Staffel8_Poster_1.jpg Alaric_Staffel8_Poster_1.jpg Alaric_Staffel8_Poster_2.jpg Alaric_Staffel8_Poster_3.jpg Enzo_Staffel8_Poster_1.jpg Enzo_Staffel8_Poster_2.jpg Enzo_Staffel8_Poster_3.jpg TVD8-Comic-Con-Poster.jpg Staffel_8_Poster.jpg Trailer thumb|center|500 px thumb|center|500 px Einzelnachweise en: Season Eight Kategorie:Staffeln